


Every Second Tuesday

by Wildecate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildecate/pseuds/Wildecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wondered why Mary Poppins wanted every second Tuesday off.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Second Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Neither the film nor the characters are owned by me.

_Things half in shadow, and halfway in light......._

 

Jane remembered Bert's words as she hefted the stake in her hand before throwing it straight into the heart of the approaching vampire. It exploded into dust and her Watcher walked through the cloud, applauding slowly.

"Well done."

Jane never thought she would hear those words from her Watcher, someone she tried valiantly to please, whose standards seemed to exceed every effort she made. She smiled at the woman standing with her in the alleyway.

"Thank you Mary Poppins."


End file.
